There are many tasks in the workplace today that are accomplished by human hands. Some tasks are very repetitive and cause carpal tunnel problems. Others take place in hazardous environments. Still others require extremely precise movements and are gradually becoming beyond the capability of humans. Prosthetic devices can be used to replace human hands in the above areas.